The Gravity Games
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Gravity Falls version of the first hunger games book/movie. Written by Lil ol gravity falls and Danni6823. Set in the AU of Panem. Wendy Corduroy steps forward in her brothers place in the Gravity Games alongside Dipper Pines. T for violence but nothing too bad, yet. Doesn't matter if you haven't seen/read the hunger games, just read.
1. Cast

**A/N: Hey, me and my mate are working on this together, this the cast we got so far, chapter one will be up soon.**

Katniss: Wendy Corduroy

Peeta: Dipper Pines

Gale: Robbie V

Haymitch: Stanford Pines

Effie Trinkett: Lazy Susan

Prim: One of Wendy's brothers (please comment on what he should be called)

Rue: Mabel Pines

Cato: Gideon Gleeful

Clove: Pacifica Northwest (we were considering her as glimmer but decided on clove instead)

Thresh: Soos

Foxface: Candy

Glimmer: Tambry (Wendy's friend)

Marvel: Lee (Wendy's friend)

Cesaer Flickermen: Toby Determined

Claudius Templesmith: Shandra Jimenez (female reporter)

President Snow: Quentin Trembley

Seneca Crane: Sheriff Blubbs

Other Gamemaker: Deputy Durland

Cinna: Nate (wendy's friend)

"Katniss's mother": Manly Dan (Her mother died in the mining accident, instead)

**Please review on what you think of the cast and any ideas you have. :)**


	2. Introduction

From the treaty of treason.

In penance for their uprising, each of the 12 districts of Panem shall offer up a male and female tribute at a public reaping.

These tributes shall be delivered to the Capitol and transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until one lone victor remains.

Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as

**THE GRAVITY GAMES.**


	3. The Reaping

**A/N: Hey, this is the first proper chapter, so you know I've gone with the name Curtis for wendys brother (prim) as recomended by "PaperKayak". So enjoy:**

In the Capitol, Toby determined was interviewing head gamemaker, Seneca Blubbs, on what he thinks about the gravity games.

"I think it comes from a particularly painful part of our history." Blubbs started

"Yes, yes." Toby agreed.

"But its been the way we've been avle to heal. At first it was a reminder of the rebellion, was a price all them districts had to pay. But I think its grown fast from that." Toby nodded in agreement. "I think its something that knits us all together."

The capitol audience all applauded at that remark.

"Now this is your _third ye_ar as gamemaker, what _defines _your personal _signature_?"

As their interview continued, in district 12 Curtis Corduroy was waking up from a horrible nightmare of being in the gravity games, while his older sister, Wendy, was comforting him.

"Its ok Curtis, its ok. Its was just a dream."

"No it was me- I was there and I- I drowned." Curtis said while crying.

"Shhh shhh, your okay." Wendy reasured him. She then sang a short lulaby to him, sometimes it was the only way to calm him down. Once Curtis had gone to sleep again Wendy grabbed her hunting jacket and ran out. Hunting wasn't strictly legal, but Wendy needed to do it anyway, for her family.

As she crept through the electric fences, that were never actually on, she ran into the woods and grabbed her bow and arrow, which she had cleverly hid in a hollow tree. The woods were the only place Wendy felt truly safe. She aimed her bow and arrow at a deer, but then lost her consentration when a friendly voice called to her,

"What you gonna do with that when you kill it?"

Wendy then shot her arrow that landed 5 metres away from the deer, which was now running away.

"Damn you Robbie! Thats the first deer i've seen all year. Now I have nothing." Wendy said.

Robbie then picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. As several different types of bird came out, Wendy shot one down. Her and Robbie both laughed together, but their laughter was then interupted by a capitol hover craft flying over. They both hid, because if they were seen the would be excecuted, or worse. The hover craft was infact for Susan trinkett, the capitol lady who does the reapings and helps organize the tributes, alongside Stanford, district twelve's on victor. He was a rich, but very useless man. Meanwhile, Wendy and Robbie were still in the woods, just talking.

"What if, what if one year everyone just stopped watching?" Robbie asked.

"They wouldn't."

"But what if they did?"

"Won't happen."

"We just root for our favourites and watch as they get killed, its sick!" Wendy then laughed at that remark. "Fine laugh at me then."

"I'm not laughing at you." Wendy said. They both looked at each other and smiled. Robbie then looked away.

"We could do it, take off, live in the woods." Robbie said, fantisicing a better future.

Wendy then burst his bubble. "They'd catch us."

"Maybe not."

"Cut out our tongues, or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles. Besides, I have Curtis and you have your sisters."

"They could come to."

"Curtis in the woods?" Wendy laughs.

"Maybe not then." Robbie says, also laughing. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." He says, getting out a loaf of bread.

"Oh my god, is this real?" Wendy asked, gasping at the fine condition it was in.

"Better be, cost me a squirell." Robbie then splits the bread in half giving half to Wendy. He then mocks a capitol accent. "Happy gravity games..."

"And may the odds be ever in your favour."

As the children all got in line to be registered, Curtis broke down into tears.

"Wendy, you didn't tell me there would be blood."

"Its only a little. And it doesn't hurt, much." Wendy said.

"I don't want to die, Wendy."

"Come on Curtis, your names only in there once. Theyre not gonna pick you. Its just a tiny bit of blood. Go stand with the other little kids, I'll be there as soon as I'm done. Ok?"

Curtis then nodds and gets registered.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome. Happy gravity games, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Susan trinkett called out, she annually did the reaping for district 12. "Now the time has come for us to select one coragous young man and woman for the honour of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games. Now lets go, boys first." She then stuck her hand into the jar, it had thousands of names in. All potential tributes. She then pulled out a name and opened the seal, she called out,

"Curtis Corduroy!"


	4. Good byes

"Curtis Corduroy."

The words echo around Wendy's head. She just stood there, barley getting to grips on what just happened. Wendy was shaking, only just remebering to inhale and exhale. Wendy is then snapped back into reality. Her brother had been reaped. Curtis was going to die.

All of the children and teenagers of the seam turned around at stared pityfully at Curtis, the way they always do when a twelve year old gets reaped. He hangs his head in shame as he walks toward the stage.

"Where are you lad?" Askes Susan, looking through the crowd of miserable kids. She then spots the Ginger boy walking toward her. "Well come on up. Come on up."

Curtis self consciencley tucks the back of his shirt in.

Wendy could take it no more. She pushes her way through the crowds.

"Curtis!" She cries. Curtis turns around to see his sister. "Curtis!" She shouts again. Two peace keepers block her way with their guns. She then pushed her way through, but the peace keepers pushed her back.

"NO!" Wendy screamed, her voice shrill. "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

One of the peace keepers whisper to her "You can't volunteer for a boy." But then the other peace keeper corrects him "She can, they'll just have to reap another boy."

Wendy ignores them and pushes her way through, she is only four feet away from her brother when she shouts "I volunteer as tribute!"

"I believe we have a volunteer." Susan says in disbelief. Wendy run's to her brother and holds him in her arms.

She then looks him in the eye "Curtis you need to get out of here." Curtis is crying and shaking his head. "You need to get out of her. Go find dad."

"No! No! No!" Curtis is screaming.

"Curtis, go find dad, I'm so sorry."

Curtis continues crying and screaming and grabbing onto Wendy. Someone then pulls him off her, for one mad, scary moment Wendy thought it was a peace keeper, but she then saw it was Robbie carrying him away.

"No! No! Wendy Noo! No!" Curtis continued to scream.

"Well, it appears District twelve has their very first volunteer." Susan said, stating the obvious. "Come on up dear."

Wendy made her way to the stage. She looked over at district twelve, her father looked very shocked, Robbie was still keeping hold of Curtis and the other families looked very moved.

"Whats your name?" Susan Trinkett askes.

"Wendy Corduroy." She answers.

"Well, I bet my hat that was your brother, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Wendy simply replies.

"Well lets have a warm round of applause for our very first volunteer." Susan says.

The crowd remains silent, instead of clapping, they raise three of their fingers above their head, a typical outlying district salut. Of course, Susan didn't understand district traditions and swiftly moved on to the reaping.

"Now, lets have another boy." She says, moving back to the jar. Once again she sticks her hand in and pulls out another slip.

Susan opens the slip, "Dipper Pines!"

Wendy then stares at the boy whose name has just been called, she then remembers;

Some time last year, Wendy had been trying to hunt and trade game all week, her and her family we're barley surviving. After several hours, Wendy gave up, she lay next to a tree and waited to die. Then, Dipper came out of the bakers, his mother was shouting at him because he had burnt some of the bread, after hitting him she told Dipper to feed it to their pig, Waddles, but when Dipper saw Wendy he threw the bread to her. Wendy would have died if it wasn't for Dipper, and she owed him dearly.

"Here we have our two tributes from district twelve." Susan announced. Wendy was day dreaming and only just focused back in to reality. "Go on you two shake hands."

Dipper holds his hand out, Wendy just stares at him, remembering, she then reluctantly shakes his hand.

"Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Wendy was taken to a dark room and stood on her own. She was shaking massivley, waiting for her brother and father to say good-bye before she was taken to the capitol.

A man then walked in followed by Curtis and his father. "You have three minutes." He said.

Curtis immediatley ran to his sister and hugged her. He started crying.

"Shh, Curtis, shh, we don't have much time. Listen, don't take any food from them, it's not worth putting your name in more times. Robbie will bring you game, you can sell cheese from Ghompers." Wendy instructed him.

"Just try to win, maybe you can." Curtis begged.

"Of course. Maybe I can. I am smart you know." She told him.

"You can hunt." Curtis added.

"Exactly." Wendy knew she couldn't win and Curtis knew deep in his heart that she probably would die. But Wendy would try her best, for Curtis. She then turned her attention to her father who had been akwardly watching, he was psyichally a very strong and muscular man, but emotionally he was weak. "You can't tune out again." Wendy told him.

"I won't." He replied.

"No youvcan't, not like when mom died. I won't be there anymore, your all she has. No matter what you feel you have to be there for him. You understand?" He nodded. "Don't cry."

A man then walked in. "Thats your time."

"No!" Curtis screamed as he was dragged away. "No! No! No!"

"Don't worry, I promise Curtis I'll-" The door slammed shut before she could finish her sentence. Robbie then walked in.

"Listen to me. Your stronger than they are. Get to a bow." Robbie said.

"They may not have one." She replied.

"They will if you show them how good you are. They just want a good show, thats all they want. If they don't have one, then you make one, you know how to hunt." Robbie told Wendy.

"Animals." Wendy said.

"It's no different." He told her.

"There's twenty-four of us and only one comes out." Wendy corrected.

"Yeah," Robbie replied. "And it's gonna be you."

The man came back in. "Your times up!" He said, dragging Robbie away.

"I'll see you soon." Robbie shouted.

"Please Robbie, don't let them starve!" Wendy shouted back. Wendy hung her head in shame. She would never see her family again. Or Robbie. Her face would be all over panem, as they would watch her be murdered. In just over a week, Wendy would be dead.

* * *

**Yeah, so this hasn't been updated for a while and me and my mate ( Danni6823 ) are sorry for that. Basically I ( Lil ol gravity falls ) wrote this whole chapter and the previous one myself. What we'll do is either Danni will write a chapter and email it to me (except she has no internet at the mo) and i'll upload it or i'll write up until the arena where Danni will step in as she's quite messed up.**

**Sorry that alot of it is just the dialogue from the movie, were trying to keep it original by adding Gravity falls refrences and themes into it. PLEASE review! See you later ;)**


End file.
